


Not Just A Pretty Face (Baby Driver AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [69]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Semi Public Sex, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your father is one of the wealthiest men in America. To the public eye, you’re his party-girl daughter that loves to get drunk and stay out later. However, what they don’t know is that behind that ditzy, party girl facade, you’re a hacker and a criminal. Inspired by Baby Drive)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Not Just A Pretty Face (Baby Driver AU)

The tall bald, black man in a crisp black suit stood at the head of the table. He was known as Director. On the right, sat a duo. The woman’s “name” was Scarlet, while the man beside her, her brother, was referred to as Quicksilver. On the opposite side of the table sat a lone man. His shoulder length chestnut brown hair was tied in a low bun. His blue eyes were striking and brought fear to anyone who looked at him. He was known as Soldier.

Towards the back of the room, sat a young boy, about eighteen years old. His brown hair was curly. His eyes were covered by a pair of black wayfarer glasses. His head bobbed up and down to the music that blasted through his earbuds. He preferred to be called Spiderman, the name sounding cool to him. However, due to his young age, most people he “worked” with called him Baby.

Director cleared his throat, “Alright. So, usually, this kind of job only needs four people,” he says gesturing to the small group, “However, this is a bit tricky, so this settles for a five person group.”

Quicksilver smirked, “You finally joining us, Director?” his accented lilt bouncing off the walls of the room.

“Actually, I am.” a voice came from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see you, walking towards them. You donned a champagne pink bralette with a matching faux leather skirt. Hanging off your shoulders was a white fur coat, fake, of course. Matching heels clacked against the concrete floor and a black Gucci marmont swung from your hand.

Soldier cocked a brow and looked to Director, “You got an heiress working for you? You sure she’s not gonna fuck it up?”

You rolled your eyes, “For your information, pretty boy, I work _with_ Director, not for.”

Director smirked, “Everybody, this is Princess. She’ll be our hacker for the assignment.”

You took your seat beside Soldier, you could feel his eyes raking up and down you, “Boss, you sure this girl’s a hacker? I see her all over tabloids and shit. She’s nothing but a pretty face with a rich daddy.”

You shot him a glare, “Do you know how many people I’ve stolen from? How many people have underestimated me just because of my face and my last name? I’ve been working with Director for years, pretty boy. And I can release any information I have on you to the FBI in a second.” you cocked your head to the side, “So don’t mess with me.” 

You watched as Soldier leaned in and bit his lip, “Boy, would I love to do something with that mouth of yours.”

Director cleared his throat, “Can we get back to business?” You nodded and the man began to discuss the plan of action.

* * *

After the briefing and a good understanding of what was to go down, everyone began to pick their spots to rest for the night. The heist was to take place tomorrow morning. 

Soldier scoffed when he saw that you brought an air mattress, “You really are a princess, aren’t ya?”

“Where do you think the name came from, genius?” you retorted back. 

You then began to undress, not caring who looks and Soldier whistled, “You got no shame, do ya, Princess?”

You scoffed, “I basically have no privacy with the life I live, so why bother?”

“Yet, your daddy doesn’t know you’re stealin’ from his friends.” he said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, getting a good look at your scantily clad body.

“Except for that.” you then grabbed a sleep shirt from your back and slipped it on.

“So why steal? You got all the money in the world.”

As you began to brush through your hair, you deadpanned, “I get bored. Travelling, partying, and drinking gets tiring after a while. I learned hacking from one of daddy’s friends, David. He didn’t see me as just a pretty face. He saw potential. Him and his family are more of a family to me than my own.

“I use my face and reputation to make people think they know me, especially daddy’s friends. I flirt with them, get them drunk before they could even undress me. Then I take billions from them and while they sleep the night away. They don’t suspect me because I’m already rich. Why do I need more money?”

Soldier licked his lips, “You’re a clever thing, aren’t ya?”

You shrugged, “Told you not to underestimate me.” you then settled into bed, pulling your warm blanket over you, “Now get some rest, pretty boy. We got work to do in the morning.”

* * *

In the middle of the night, you woke up with a desperate need to pee. You quietly rushed to the bathroom and did you business. As you walked back, your were grabbed and pushed up to the wall. You were ready to scream until you saw a pair of striking blue eyes staring back at you.

“What the hell!” you hissed.

Soldier immediately pressed his lips to you, hands wandering up and down your body. You kissed him back, a sudden heat pooling in between your legs. When he cupped your breasts and squeezed, you moaned.

He pulled away, “Sssshhhh. Don’t wanna wake anyone up, ‘specially the kid.” He hiked up your shirt and pushed his hand into your panties. Your breath hitched as his fingers grazed your clit, and slid along your slit, “Goddamn, Princess. As soon as you walked in, I wanted to bend you over the table and fuck you like crazy.”

You smirked, “All words yet what do you have to show for?” 

Soldier’s jaw clenched and then he pulled you from the wall, spun you around, and pinned you to it once more. He pulled your panties down and smacked your ass, “Fine. If you’re gonna be a brat.” two fingers then delved into your pussy that was already wet, which brought satisfaction to Soldier, “Princess is already drippin’ for me, huh? Naughty girl.” his fingers worked hard and fast, your slick coating his fingers. 

You whimpered, but still tried to remain strong, “That all you got, Soldier?”

You heard him growl and the rustling of clothing. You then felt him teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock, “This what you want, Princess? Huh? You want a dirty criminal like me to fuck ya?”

“Do it,” you sneered.

Soldier leaned in closer, his lips hovering over your ears, “I wanna hear ya beg for it. Lemme hear how you need my cock, Princess.”

“Fuck me, Soldier. Please.” you internally slapped yourself for caving in, but goddamn this was so fucking hot. 

He found your plea adequate and pushed inside you. Your hands clapping over your mouth to muffle your sounds of pleasure. As he began to thrust into you, he grabbed your arms and pinned them to your back.

“Move those and you don’t get to cum. Understand?” 

You nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl,” he mumbled and got to work. One hand held onto your arms together and the other on your hip. His thrusts pushing you up against the wall more and more. 

You kept your moans down to breathy pants and little whimpers, “Fuck, Soldier. Feel so good.”

He smirked, “Yeah? Imagine what your daddy would think if he saw you now? A dirty criminal like me having his way with his princess of a daughter. Shit, your pussy’s good.” he hissed when he felt your walls clamp down on him. He then took your leg and hooked it around his arm, allowing himself to go deeper.

“Shit,” you hissed.

Soldier groaned, “Fuck yes, baby girl. Gonna fuckin’ ruin ya for any man after this.”

“Yes, ruin me, baby. Fuck, right there!” soon enough your climax came over you, your body shaking a bit from all the pleasure and while Soldier still fucked you like a madman.

Feeling you squeeze his cock, he said, “Shit, Princess, gonna cum. Your pussy’s just too fuckin’ good. Damn!” He pulled out and pushed you to your knees. You mouth already went to his cock and bobbed up and down. 

He gripped your hair and gritted his teeth and ribbons of his seed flew onto your tongue. He continued to thrust into the warmth of your mouth until he was spent. 

Your giggling and his pants echoed off the abandoned building’s walls.

* * *

You worked diligently as Scarlet and Quicksilver worked on rounding up all of the bank’s occupants. The Soldier was your lookout, his gun up and ready to shoot anyone looking for a fight. 

“You know,” you said without looking up from your disposable laptop, “After this, we should totally fuck again.”

Without looking at you, the Soldier smirked, “It’d be my pleasure.”

You chuckled, “As will it be mine.”


End file.
